Last Breath
by Shykeiro
Summary: Petit One-Shot pour faire patienter les lecteurs de CHild of Time. Le Docteur réfléchit, seul, à la fin d'une ère...


_Bon, c'est encore moi. Cette petite histoire à été écrite pour un cours d'anglais. J'avais tellement pas d'inspiration que je suis partit sur ce thème là. Je suis présentement en plein écriture de Child of time 2. Donc pour faire patienter, je poste ce petit One-Shot vraiment court. Un deuxième One-Shot plus long s'en vient avec Galilée cette fois. Après Child of time devrait être posté aussi. Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

**Last breath**

J'ai toujours vécu selon mes propres règles, sans jamais suivre celles de personne. C'était en mon pouvoir, c'était mon droit, ma spécialité. Je ne me souviens pas d'un jour où j'aurais véritablement plié contre ce que je m'étais inconsciemment tracé. Je peux contrôler le temps et l'espace, changer l'histoire, je pouvais faire ce que je voulais. J'ai vu l'univers entier, j'ai connu des civilisations qu'aucun humain n'aurait la folie d'imaginer, même en rêve. Je suis un voyageur, un exilé et aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier jour de ma vie. Je suis assis, dans mon vaisseau spatial, le TARDIS et j'attends mon tour. La mort approche, je sens sa poigne froide entourée mon cœur et mon âme.

Je suis un Seigneur du Temps, le dernier qui existe dans l'Univers. Mon peuple est disparu durant la Grande Guerre du Temps. Je suis maintenant seul et pour toujours.

Oh Rose, ma douce et tendre Rose, si tu pouvais être là avec moi à la fin de ma vie, mais tu est morte depuis un long moment maintenant. Mon amour, ma raison de vivre, je vais bientôt venir te rejoindre, tu me manque tellement. S'il y a bien des choses que je regrette, la pire c'est peut-être de t'avoir abandonné aussi lâchement. Je sais bien que ce n'était pas moi, je sais bien que ce n'était pas celui que tu aimais, je sais bien que je t'ai certainement fait souffrir au moins autant que moi j'ai souffert, mais j'espère que tu as pu vivre une vie meilleure que la mienne.

L'épée céleste des Dragouvins dans mon corps draine mes dernières forces. J'ai mal comme jamais je n'ai eu mal auparavant. Cette arme était extrêmement dangereuse, je le savais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jouer avec le feu, surtout lorsque je peux sauver des milliers d'êtres. Ne jamais jouer avec les objets sacrés. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que ça m'arrivait. Cette douleur, je ne l'ai jamais vécu aussi forte, aussi prenante.

Je ne veux pas quitter ce monde, ces étoiles, ces planètes, surtout la Terre. J'adore cette petite boule bleue. Ce n'est encore qu'une enfant et je n'aurai jamais la chance de la voir grandir.

Ma main est pressée contre ma blessure, la douceur chaude de mon sang contrastant avec la froideur de mes derniers instants. J'ai eu tellement de vies, treize en tout, tellement d'années, mais pour moi, c'est trop court, pas assez. J'espère pour un miracle, même petit, un peu de sympathie. Je vais mourir seul, sans mes Enfants du Temps, sans mes compagnons.

Je les ai toujours ignorer, j'ai souvent affirmé leur être indifférent. Et pourtant c'est tellement faux, tellement lâche. J'ai besoin d'eux, j'ai toujours eu besoin d'eux, mais l'avouer aurait été pareil à avouer ma faiblesse, mon humanité. Pourquoi autant d'orgueil quand l'on sait très bien que ce genre de liens peut parvenir à bout de tous les dangers, quels qu'ils soient. Je ne l'aurais vu malheureusement que beaucoup trop tard.

Je pense encore à elle…Pour elle, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi. J'aurais même pu détruire l'univers rien que pour ses yeux, pour son âme. Elle était ma force, mais aussi ma plus grande faiblesse. Plus encore que n'importe qui d'autre. Jamais dans mes vies je n'ai aimé une femme comme j'ai aimé Rose. Elle était mon monde, mon univers. Tant d'amour, tant de regrets pour une seule et même personne. Il y a tant de choses que j'aurais voulu lui dire, lui montrer. Tant de choses que j'ai pu faire à ses côtés. Tant de choses que j'aurais pu éviter de faire…

Je suis là, penser et penser encore d'elle alors que je suis en train de mourir. Peut-être parce que je ne veux pas y penser. Je l'admet, pour une fois, j'ai peur de la mort, de cette fin qui me prends par surprise. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, quoi faire. Je voudrais crier, hurler comme jamais. Je voudrais me lever encore une fois et courir. Courir de toutes mes forces de tout mon souffle, ma dernière course, la dernière fois que je sentirai le vent sur mon visage, balayer mes cheveux, mordre mon corps. Dernière fois que j'entendrais sa mélodie sauvage, brutale et vraie.

Mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes, mais j'essaie de résister. La mort me prends, m'amène. Les ténèbres m'entourent, se resserrent autour de moi, une douce chaleur prends de l'amplitude en mon être. Est-ce cela la mort?

Attends-moi Rose, j'arrive…


End file.
